shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardian
Michael Hemsey is a meta-human from New Gemini with the abilities of superhuman strength, super-adrenaline and healing factor. He is a veteran hero called Guardian and a member of The Icons, although recently turning into a part-timer. He is tactically adept due to prior affiliations with the United States Military, although details from his past are sketchy and unconfirmed. He initially met the Icons whilst looking into the activities of Segatarious, and joined them in their hunt to track him down, eventually coming into conflict with the true mastermind Jayden Stryker/Uprising. Biography Early Life Nothing is publically known about Michael's early life. Military Service Information regarding his service in the United States Military is vague, however it is speculated that it was during his service that his abilities became prominent, either through genetics, or military experimentation. Records dictated he was part of a special forces unit, however no further information about his service is known. After his military service, Michael returned to him home of New Gemini in which he lived a brief regular life, up until the Particle Accelerator Incident. Meta-human Emergence After the Particle Accelerator Incident, crime rates in New Gemini increased. This new wave of crime prompted Michael into action. Under the Alias Guardian. He began to put his abilities into good use, hunting criminals and cleaning the streets. During his investigations into Segatarious, Guardian met the leader of the Icons, Ben Stone, aka Energy. He assisted the Icons in hunting down Segatarious, and later the true mastermind of a much larger scheme, Uprising. After dealing with Uprising, however, he became distant, as he did not agree with the Icons' morals. Conflict with Baron Jadus Investigation into the Black Hand After the re-emergence of the terrorist group known as the black hand, Michael began to investigate into their actions. His investigations led him to Jadus Industries, where he met up with his colleague and friend, Casey Smite , Together they began investigating Malcolm Jadus' office within Jadus Industries HQ, however they were stopped in their tracks by Vanquisher and Black-Hole After the intervention by the Vanquisher and the Black-Hole, Michael, along with The Icons, was stopped by The Baron. He ultimately defeated them with ease, which disappointed Michael. After the fight, Michael came to blows with the rest of The Icons on how to handle the situation, and was lambasted for his lack of morals and ruthlessness. Personality Michael is often serious, and straight to the point. Although he seeks to better society by removing the crime, his methods are lethal, and he often kills dangerous criminals. Although usually calm, he displays a slight psychotic enjoyment during killing people he deems threats to society. Michael is also very intuitive, which helps him to trace criminals and analyze crime scenes. Powers and Abilities Powers Michael possess advanced adrenaline, super-human strength, and quick regenerative abilities. During combat, or intense moments, he is able to enter a state in which he cannot feel pain due to the adrenaline in his body. His regenerative abilities allow him to take hefty amounts of punishment in combat, and combined with his strength, makes him a very deadly opponent. He has the strength to withstand extreme forces, and lift heavy items, from cars, to even aeroplanes. Equipment When fighting crime, Michael wears an advanced set of armour, which comes from sources unknown. It is able to take punishment from damage that his healing factor would not be able to handle and also helps keep him comfortable in uncomfortable temperatures and environments. The suit has a built in system that controls Michael's adrenaline to stop it from making him unstable during combat. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Martial artists Category:The Icons members Category:Military